End of a Legacy
by The Whomping Pillow
Summary: Alex and Harry finally got through their fifth year at Hogwarts. After a summer apart, they're about to embark on another adventure at Hogwarts more exciting and dangerous than they've experienced before. Will the Potter family legacy of pain continue, or have they reached the End of a Legacy? Sequel to "Alex Potter, New Student?" ADOPTED BY ELORA LESTRANGE
1. Prologue

**Hello, fandom. :) If you're reading this, I certainly hope you've read my previous story, "Alex Potter, New Student?", because this is the sequel. I guess it wouldn't be that hard to understand even if you haven't read my other story, but I'll give a fast summary just in case; anyone who's read the other story, skip this next bit. **

**Harry has a twin sister Alex, but everyone thinks she's dead. She escapes the Malfoys, who she was living with, and runs away to Hogwarts. She lies about who she is, and tricks Harry too. Hermione figures it out, but it takes Harry a bit longer. They go on the adventures Harry had in OOTP, and Alex goes to the Burrow while Harry goes home with the Dursleys for the summer.  
**

**Well that was fun. Sorry for the long author's note, but I needed to cover that and a few other things. First: this is mostly like a preview. I won't actually start working on this story until sometime in mid to late December. Second: the story is going to start by highlighting parts of Harry and Alex's sixth year. That means it'll seem sort of like a collection of one-shots. They will be in chronological order, though. When we get to the seventh book, it'll probably go more into a continuous storyline, but we'll see. I'll say more about it when I decide.  
**

**I guess that's about it... Oh! Thanks to blazeice9967 for the story title. The cover picture isn't mine. And a big thanks to my good friend *coughcough*not really*cough* fatcatbeatrice for getting me interested in fanfiction. :) This is only my second fanfiction, so sorry for any amateur-sounding stuff, I'm not great with writing. Without further ado, End of a Legacy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

Harry sat by the window, waiting for Hedwig to return. He had sent her out earlier that day with a card for Alex, and he was hoping she'd return soon with something for him. After all, it was their birthday.

Only in his fifth year at Hogwarts had Harry realized he had a twin sister. Of course, when he found out, he was told she had been killed by none other than Lord Voldemort. He hadn't realized that the mysterious new girl, allegedly "Alex Thompson", was actually his long-lost sister. She had shown up at the beginning of fifth year, supposedly a runaway from an abusive magical family. The truth was that she had been taken captive by the Malfoys as a very young child, and forced to work as a slave. That was, until Voldemort came back, and attempted to kill her. That was when she ran away, using a stolen broomstick to get to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore accepted Alex as a student. From there, she got sucked into the usual adventures that seemed to come with a year at Hogwarts for Harry.

Harry was broken out of his reverie when he felt a slight nipping on his ear. Hedwig was back, and she seemed to not only have brought a letter, but a friend as well. It was a very official looking school owl. He took the letter from the school owl first, but it didn't fly away like school owls usually did. Instead, it hopped back so Harry could take Hedwig's letter as well.

After having relinquished the parchment, Hedwig flew to her cage and started eating. Harry watched her for a moment, grinning, before ripping open the letter she'd brought. As he expected, it was from Alex. It read:

_Dear Harry,  
Thanks for the card! I was going to send you something earlier, but Pig was nowhere to be found, and Erroll, well, you know he'd end up collapsing halfway to Little Whinging. I need to get an owl of my own. Anyway, happy birthday! Wow, we're both sixteen... That seems so much older, you know? It's strange, having people wish me a happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't get you anything, but I haven't got access to our Gringotts account, and there's no way I'm going to ask the Weasleys if I can borrow some money. I hope you can come soon! _

_Alex  
_

At the bottom, there were two notes in familiar handwriting:

_Dear Harry,  
Sorry for not sending a separate note, but this seemed easier than making Hedwig carry three letters. Happy birthday! I hope the Dursleys are treating you all right. Mrs. Weasley says you should be coming soon, so I hope to see you then! _

_Love,  
Hermione  
_

_Harry: Happy birthday, mate! Wow, sixteen, that's a big one. Of course, not as much as seventeen, cuz that's when we "come of age". Anyway, Mum told me you'll be coming here soon. Then we can go see Fred and George's joke shop! Mum said we have to wait until you come, so we don't have to make two trips. So hurry up!  
_

_Ron  
_

Harry grinned at the messages. Of course Ron wanted him to hurry up so they could go see the joke shop. He himself was pretty interested, though. After all, he was the one to give them their start-up money.

Picking up the note the school owl brought, he opened it, scanning the parchment. After reading it, a smile spread across his face. Quickly, he dashed around his room, looking for a quill and some ink. When he'd found it, he scribbled something on the back and sent it off with the owl that was still sitting in his windowsill.

The note had been from Dumbledore. He was going to the Burrow.

* * *

**That was a bit short, but like I said, it's just a preview chapter. If you follow this, as I said earlier, don't expect any updates until some time in December. I only got this done now so that people who were reading Alex Potter, New Student? can start following this, or at least know it's up. By the way, this story is probably going to be less compliant to the HBP and DH storylines than APNS. Sorry. **

**Review!  
**

**~The Whomping Pillow  
**


	2. ADOPTED

**Hello, everyone! I'm happy to say this story has been adopted. :) The amazing Elora Lestrange is taking over writing, so there _will _be new chapters coming out. I'm not sure how long it will be until the first update, but it should be here soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, everyone! :) **

**All writing credit goes to Elora Lestrange. **

* * *

Alex had gone straight to the Weasley house, having no home of her own in which to return. Everything spun inside her mind, though it had been only a short while since she'd arrived at the Burrow. Too many things had gone on at once, but she still managed to keep herself together in the heat of it all.

The lengthy wait for Harry to arrive made it nearly impossible to forget the dreadful past events. There was no distraction from remembering Sirius's happy face, always cheerful, never severe. He'd seen James in Harry, and Lily in Alex. It made her feel special to be remembered that way. As a hero, a fighter. Especially as a great friend to someone like Sirius.

Sure, Alex hadn't known him as long. The memories were still there, though. To bring her pain when she recalled them. As if they were knives tied to a paddleball, meant to stab her if she tried to overcome them.

Thoughts of Sirius drew her attention to her brother. What was taking him so long? Alex didn't know when Harry was coming. It seemed silly, but she thought she might find the answer in the _Daily Prophet_. Oh come now, be realistic. She turned away. It's a good distraction, though.

The _Prophet_ was wrinkled from everyone in the Burrow wanting to get a piece of the news, especially with the Death Eaters on the loose.

Scrolling the pages, she came across quite the distraction indeed.

**The Girl Who Lived—A Tale Truly Worthy of Alex Potter.**

Written by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, the only known survivor of the killing curse,

has made a claim at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

of having a twin sister named Alex Potter—known as "Alex Thompson"

among various staff. The cause of this claim is unknown,

as the two 'siblings' refused questioning. Harry and Alex Potter were believed to

be involved in a mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic,

during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

was sighted once more.

It was a short article, but it showed the entire world knew.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the room.

Hermione was already downstairs, silently chiding over Ron's eating habits.

Alex arrived at the breakfast table to see Fleur Delacour sitting next to Bill. Fleur beamed when she saw Alex enter.

The table was filled with the Weasley family, with the exception of Fred and George. They came to visit on weekends, but they were exceptionally busy with their new shop in Diagon Alley. Alex hadn't been to their shop yet, but they were going to visit soon.

"Alex, you're on one of their top stories!" Hermione stated, motioning to a newspaper that Mr. Weasley was busy reading.

"I read all about it upstairs, Hermione," Alex replied, famished. She was just beginning to add some lasagna on her plate when Fleur spoke up.

"I am so glad 'Arry is back, Mrs. Weasley, it 'as been so long—"

Obviously an unintended reaction to Fleur's sentence, Ron, Hermione, and Alex immediately ran from the table. There was a big bang as the door to Fred and George's room burst open and Alex pulled the curtains back. Harry flinched from the abrupt dazzling sunlight, and he searched for his glasses.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" said Alex.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said a girl's voice reproachfully—Alex. Harry recognized it.

Alex handed Harry his glasses and he shoved them on, while Ron asked when he'd arrived.

"About one o'clock this morning."

Hermione asked, concerned, "Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione sat at the edge of his bed. "They didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Alex?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You've missed breakfast."

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" said Alex. "I've heard about him. Malfoy said he used to be the head of _Slytherin_."

"He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?" Harry stated.

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ginny slouched into the room, looking irritable. "Hi, Harry. Good to see you too, Alex."

"What's up with you?" asked Ron.

"It's _her_," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. The mattress made a squealing noise as everyone was now seated on it. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me—you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" snapped Ron.

"Your brother is getting married!" added Alex.

"Oh, that's right, defend her," countered Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her, Ron."

"Who are you—?" Harry started.

"Fleur Delacour. Oh, you don't know—?" said Alex at the puzzled expression on Harry's face.

Ron implied, "Bill's marrying Fleur. _Fleur_…" he continued, with a look of fantasy.

Alex laughed.

There was a beaming moment of silence, where all the friends could do was just smile, happy to all be together for the summer.

"Hey, Harry?" Alex interrupted the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."


	4. Chapter 2

**All credit goes to Elora Lestrange. **

**Sorry if any of the formatting seems weird, DocX has a tendency to mess it up.  
**

* * *

Harry grinned. "Thanks. When's your birthday? I'll wish you well then."

Alex punched him playfully in the shoulder. Four tiny black specks appeared in the background, unnoticed by the three teenagers, until Hermione screamed.

"Whatisit?" Ron asked in an alarmed tone. "Death Eaters?"

"No, owls!" said Hermione. "Oh, I thought Transfiguration went perfectly, but looking back, I know I've failed…"

"Come off it," said Harry, getting up to open the window as the owls had nearly flown through. "Once you've got your ten 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s, you can stop worrying."

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hermione whined, "I know I've failed everything!"

The four owls, for Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron, dropped their letters in their recipient's lap and flew back through the window.

"What happens if we fail?" asked Alex, tearing the large square envelope open with her teeth.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term." Hermione's hands were trembling so much that her whole owl shook.

Nobody in the bedroom spoke. Alex unfolded the parchment carefully.

_**Alex Lily Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Now that she'd read it a few times, her grades weren't actually half bad. Alex knew she wouldn't do well in Divination, and she'd had no chance of passing History of Magic, given that Harry had collapsed halfway during the examination—

"Harry, you and Alex have the same grades," Hermione observed. "You didn't plan this, did you?"

"What? No…"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Harry stated.

"How'd you do, Hermione?" Ron offered.

"I—not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, snatching the parchment from her. "Yep—nine O's and an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry laughed.

Alex didn't reply. She hadn't heard. The scene had changed to more pallid surroundings, into a stereotypical hospital scene with four beds and turquoise curtains surrounding each one. On the wall opposite her, Alex noticed a portrait of a bearded man. He wore a bird-like mask, most likely from the founding of St. Mungo's. The mask was black with a long brown beak that seemed to be stuffed with something. His glass eyes had a certain piercing glare.

The rest of the beds in the room were empty, curtains open and ready for the next patient. The man's portrait stared at her with his horrible glass eyes and said with a bony voice, "The healer will see you now," disappearing out of his frame.

Alex got up from her laying position and walked over to where the man had been standing inside.

"Why am I here?" she told the empty frame. Yes, she was in a hospital, but she didn't appear hurt. In fact, she didn't remember coming here at all. Perhaps she'd drunk a bad potion.

The portrait, of course, didn't answer. It seemed to Alex at the time that the only logical thing to do was to leave the room and try to find her way around. Alex wasn't weak, but the situation of mysteriously finding herself in a hospital for an unknown reason gave her chills. The halls were empty, cold. It crossed her mind that a place like this should be teeming with healers.

Alex froze at the first loud noise. "Yes, I understand Ruffin's condition, but we must be precise!"

"I say we give him what he needs."

"It must wait. A perfect antidote will arrive tomorrow. Dauch and Powell will need that medicine; their conditions are much more serious."

Alex dodged into a room as they turned the corner. Their voices faded away, arguing incessantly over their predicament.

Then someone's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Meg, is… that you?" a bearded man with light blue eyes stared over her shoulder, but he seemed to be talking to Alex.

"No, no, I'm not Meg."

"Don't lie to me, Megura. Your mother and I have missed you. Come home." He said this all in a pitiful voice, a tear welling up in his right eye. It would have been quite tragic if not for the hospital part.

He tried to lead her straight into a wall, but Alex pulled back and tried to release his iron grip from her arm. They struggled silently for a few moments.  
"I would be careful if I were you," said a bony voice.

Alex looked up, but the man continued to tug on her arm fruitlessly.

"Did you hear me, Peter? I'm afraid I will have to call the healers in if you refuse to do as you are told."

"You stay away from my Meg, you hear?" he shouted at the wall slightly to the right.

The man in the portrait vanished, beak and all.

And so did everything else.


	5. Chapter 3

**All credit goes to Elora Lestrange. **

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" shrieked Hermione.

Alex opened her eyes with utter shock as she realized her hands were wrapped around Harry's throat, tightening furiously with every second that she hadn't been paying attention.

"A—Alex?" Harry caught his breath, looking shocked. Everyone was staring.

Alex didn't answer; she didn't know what to say. She hadn't known what she was doing in her daze.

The others were still looking at her.

Looking downward, Alex said "I didn't know what was happening. I—it's like I was in a trance."

Silence. Did they believe her or not?

Harry spoke up, but he didn't sound angry or surprised. "I get those too."

Alex stared. "What do you mean? You black out and attack people?"

Shaking his head slowly, he replied, "No . . . trances. Like in the History of Magic exams, you've seen them."

"Oh. I thought you meant something else."

Harry didn't question her, and of course Alex didn't want him to.

After a long pause, she added, "Harry? I really am. Sorry."

Ron and Hermione did not seem to have been paying any attention, or were at least trying to appear thus so to give Alex and Harry their privacy.

Harry made a jerking motion with his head as to signal that he'd like to talk to Alex alone. Nodding her head, Alex took a few steps toward the door.

"Where're you going?" Ron interfered.

"I need to ask Alex something."

Ron shrugged and continued his heated discussion with Hermione about exactly how barbaric it had been to use Snidgets in the early days of Quidditch.

Alex thought of a suitable discussion place, the girls room, it being the only unoccupied room at the moment.

"Alex . . . what exactly happened in your vision?" Harry questioned. The ton in his voice was so serious that it was apparent he was searching for something in particular.

"Well, I was in St. Mungo's," Alex struggled to remember, "and there was a portrait of a really creepy guy in a plague doctor's oufit—"

"Back up," Harry interrupted, "how did you know it was St. Mungo's? Was there a sign?"

"I recognized it from when Draco got into a flying accident. We were both very young, but I'm sure that's where I was."

Harry motioned for her to continue.

"I left the room to try and leave. The halls were empty, but two Healers were talking and I went into the nearest room I could find."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't remember. All I know is they were coming towards me, and the plague doctor's portrait was in this room too. There was a strange man who seemed to think I was someone called 'Megura' and the plague doctor's portrait started having a conversation with the crazy guy and. . ." she caught her breath, "It ended. I found myself choking you."

Harry closed his eyes. No clues.

Wait a second. . . .

"So, what exactly does a plague doctor look like?"

Alex stared at him for a full ten seconds. "I know what you're thinking, but it couldn't have been dark magic because my scar wasn't hurting afterwards. There's no way it's Voldemort."

"But everything in your vision, it's something you've already experienced! Dreams are imaginative; visions are based off of things you've seen! Real, true facts. Even when Voldemort's made connections with my mind, none of it was made up, the stuff I hadn't experienced was from his own mind!" Harry, too, had to catch his breath after speaking.

Sighing, Alex had to admit that Harry made a good point. Whether her mind was being manipulated by the dark side or not was pretty obvious. Waking up from a trance and finding herself with her hands wrapped around Harry's neck didn't exactly take magic science to figure out that Death Eaters played a roll.

"Okay. I believe you. Obviously this was an attack—what do you suggest we carry out? Is there a certain Zefron poster we should be keeping a look out for?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. We can't let this happen again—if he possesses you once more, it could be dangerous for both of us. Especially you."

Alex nodded. They went back into the room where Ron and Hermione were.

"They're classified as XXXX by the Ministry because they're so endangered. There's even a Snidget reservation named after Modesty Rabnott who protected them—"

Hermione's lecture to Ron was interrupted by the return of the Potter twins.

"Blimey, what was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Me and Alex have decided that Voldemort is trying to kill me." Harry stated.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, and Alex realized they she hadn't even thought to ask Hermione's opinion on the subject. This whole situation might have gone a lot faster.


End file.
